


Cuddles and Purrs

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Kitten Harry, Kitten Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis decide to let their kittens have a play date. The hybrids hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Purrs

It's a lazy day and Niall wakes to the sound of the flat door opening. He mewls and his ears flicker towards the low murmurs of human conversation. His eyes droop shut again and his ears relax. He knows that Zayn doesn't have work today so he doesn't understand why the door would open.

"Nialler," the familiar voice calls out as the doorr creaks open. "There's someone that I want you to meet ."

He whines, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed.

But then he smells it: warm milk and some canned salmon. He curls his back and stretches out his arms, doing the same to his legs in another moment.

"Good kitty," Zayn croons as he hands the bowl over to Niall. The blond hybrid boy stares at him. "Oh, c'mon. You're nearly sixteen. That's like ten years old in hybrid years, innit?"

Niall keeps his gaze stubbornly. He prefers it when Zayn hand-feeds him. That means that he doesn't have to move. He mewls and opens his mouth expectantly.

With a heaving sigh, Zayn feeds him. Niall purrs and his tail settles back down against his back.

"There's another hybrid in the living room," Zayn says casually. "His name is Harry and it's his birthday today. My mate Louis thought it would be nice for him to meet other kittens."

Niall's calico cat ears perk up at that. He's met some hybrids, but the puppy ones named Liam and Josh were too loud for his liking. And they kept trying to sniff his bum, which he responded with sharp hisses and a little bit of clawing.

He meows, nodding his head. Zayn smiles brightly and kisses his ear, which tickles.

"Come out when you're ready, yeah?"

 

So five minutes later, Niall tiptoes outside his room. There are new smells in the living room. He's met Louis once and that had been months ago so his smell seems new. And there's another one, and it's a bit like Niall's own. The cat fur smell interlaced with grassy hills after the rain and something more earthy. Niall makes a pleased sound because the other hybrid smells comforting and friendly.

Harry has dark hair that is kind of curly and green eyes that sparkle upon seeing him. He's shy, and hesitant, Niall can smell the nervousness. So he approaches him first, ears laid back and eyes downcast. Once they are within touching range, he sits down in front him and _mrrow_ s in a friendly way.

Harry's tail keeps sweeping the air behind him but its movement is much slower now. Harry looks at Niall and returns the greeting. It takes a while but eventually, he bumps his head into Niall's shoulder and licks at his neck as a greeting. Niall smiles and he turns his face towards Harry, aiming to lick at his nose or forehead.

What ends up happening is that their lips brush. Being half-cat, they don't make much of it. (But their humans do. Louis croons over the scene while Zayn makes fun of Louis for being such a girl. Louis then promptly initiates a slap fight.)

Soon enough, they are nuzzling into each other, occasionally touching noses or flicking their tongues out against the other's skin. Niall likes this, cuddling into Harry and feeling his chest vibrate with the purrs.

He hopes that they'll do this more often.


End file.
